


We Are Inevitable

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo and Hiccup have a very different relationship now than when they first met.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 44





	We Are Inevitable

“You see, my dear?” Viggo asked, brushing his lips over Hiccup’s ear. Then he kissed him deeply. “We were always inevitable.”

Hiccup wanted to argue against that, but maybe Viggo was right. Even after everything that had happened between them, here they were, undressed with each other, Viggo on top of Hiccup. And Hiccup had let him. He’d spread his legs for him, was letting him rut into him. And gods, it felt good. 

“Did you always think that?” Hiccup panted. He clutched tightly to Viggo’s shoulderblades. 

“From the moment I saw you.”

Hiccup grunted and moaned, unsure of what to say to that. So Viggo had known he would have him from the first moment he saw him. Hiccup hadn’t known that he would have Viggo, that he would take such a liking to him. He’d thought he was a depraved maniac before even seeing him. And maybe he still was, but what did that matter? The war between them was over. Now, the war was between Hiccup, Krogan, and Johann. 

But now wasn’t the time to think about war. Now was the time to indulge, to allow himself to feel pleasure and happiness. Because yes, he was happy around Viggo. It was strange as all Hel, but he was.

“Maybe- maybe we were inevitable,” Hiccup gasped out. 

“The Dragon Master and the Dragon Hunter,” Viggo purred. He had his large hands tightly clamped around Hiccup’s hips. “I like the sound of that.”

And, Hiccup had to admit, he did too. 


End file.
